Yugi Mizuki
"The Princess of Red Moon" - Yugiskaga | birthday = July 1st | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 5'10" | weight = 134 lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = has the same Ichigo's Zanpakutou Bankai state (when becaming shinigami for first time after received shinigami power from him). | affiliation = Soul Society, Karakura Town | previous affiliation = none | occupation = High School Student Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation = none | team = The Red Moon | previous team = none | partner = Mizuki Shirosaki Ichigo Kurosaki Haruhi Kurosaki | previous partner = none | base of operations = Karakura Town,The Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = Akane Mizuki (sister) Mizuki Shirosaki ('Twin Sister' / Inner-Hollow) Sakura Mizuki (Mother) Jou Mizuki (father) | education = Karakura High School | status = Active | shikai = Munraito | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu (temporary), Yami Munraito }} Yugi Mizuki (水樹遊戯 Mizuki Yūgi) is a fanon character of the Bleach ''series and a Substitute Shinigami. She is an elder sister of Akane Mizuki and also a 'twin sister' of Mizuki Shirosaki (白幸'水樹' Shirosaki Mizuki''). Currently, she's the Substitute Shinigami's partner of Ichigo Kurosaki along with Rukia Kuchiki. Appearance Yugi is a teenage high school girl who always want to learned something new, and always wearing boys fashion or should can say she's really a tomboy girl. Her hair always seen a red ribbon given from her mother since she was child. But, since she becaming a shinigami after received Ichigo's spiritual power, Yugi didn't seen using her red ribbon again. At school, she wears that red ribbon and wasn't release her ribbon when she on the fight. Since her Tensa Zangetsu's power its gone from her Zanpakutou (due when Muramasa appear in Karakura Town), she feel despair and want full-change appearance after she finds her true Zanpakutou's shikai and bankai. After her Bankai training with Ichigo also Yami (Munraito's nickname by Yugi), she changed her hair style like a teenage boy, she doing that because she mentioned its kinda embarrassed after seen her new Bankai (after her Tensa Zangetsu's power is gone). When Yugi is in a pinch, she changed her personality into her former Reitai form. Since that, the one who noticed that first is Shirosaki then because an accidentally incident after her first fight against one of Arrancar, both Gotei 13 and Ichigo knew if that form is Yugi's former Reitai form. The true story of Yugi's past its still unknown if Yugi did lived in Rukongai or Seireitei and did once die many millenia ago as her former appearance self. The rest of that its still totally unknown. Until now, both Shinigami of Gotei 13 and her friends still don't know about her true identity before she been reicarnated as her current identity. Personality Through her appearance like a vampire girl, she's just a normal teenage girl. Yugi's appearance resembles Ichigo's Mugetsu form while after she seen him used that technique. Yugi likes to wear dress like a boy or more closely looks alike her male form as Yami. Making her personality like a truly tomboy girl. She's a tomboy and smart person also fast learned when trying something new, despite always to hide her true mature about the past. And also she had weird love mentioned with someone. She smiled or giggled easily when heard about something funny or realised about something or someone. Yugi is seen like to doing something or interested together, according to her inner hollow Shirosaki, she really like to trying something new when she saw anything around her (including both Shinigami and Hollow technique) and also has very strong memorize in her mind its make Yugi can remembered once she seen and doing the same like they do but also can make her achieve the new ability what she never knowing before. It seen when Yugi achieve her true Munraito's Bankai in short time after recieved the real Shikai of her Zanpakutou due the battle against Zangetsu (when in Muramasa's control), this because she usually get using Tensa Zangetsu (Ichigo's Zanpakutou Bankai state when during her first time as Shinigami) in her battle when she was in her Shinigami form. But after her Bankai training along with Munraito and Ichigo, she decided to changed her hair style like a real boy. And since then, Yugi's appearance almost resembles to her younger sister, Akane. She also really energic and mostly, when need to make people run away and get scared so easily when they doing bad on peoples, she acted like her Inner Hollow's true mature when she get involved with the gangster or someone else. Sometime, she hide her true feelings when having bad mood or worry about something. But she still can doing something else when due her battle with her opponent. However, no one can guessing her if she feels so alone when going out or when in class without Akane or Shirosaki. History Yugi Mizuki was born on July 1st, becoming the daughter of Sakura Mizuki and Jou Mizuki. It was 14 years before learning that Shinigami and Hollows exist. Eventually also becaming a Shinigami herself. Her sister, Akane Mizuki, is 3 years younger than Yugi. When she was still 7 years old, Yugi noticed can clearly see Pluses. In her own family, Yugi is the only one who had such spiritual awareness and spiritual power. The reason is still unknown why she has her powers, even though both her parents are normal Humans. Nine years after, Mizuki's family was attacked by an Arrancar, named Michael. The Arrancar killed off her entire family, leaving Yugi the only one left in her family. After the incident, her spiritual preasure has increased, but sometimes Yugi noticed she had an unknown past. During her former life in Soul Society. Her former soul form looks like her Zanpakutou's human form, Munraito. Synopsys Duel Monsters Girls : Shinigami x Duelist Arc (ongoing) *Chapter 1 : The New Semester, New Student *Chapter 2 : Black Shinigami x White Hollow *Chapter 3 : Twilight of Shinigami's Zanpakutou *Chapter 4 : Meikyuu Butterfly (part 1) The Untold Zanpakutou Tales Arc *The Disappearance of Tensa Zangetsu *Muramasa's Invasion Force in Soul Society! Rebellion of Zanpakutou! *Yugi Mizuki & Mizuki Shirosaki vs Zangetsu! Double Getsuga Tensho Released!! *The True Mizuki's Zanpakutou, Munraito Appear! Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness : Yugi is able to at least see spirits before that incident happen, even though after becaming Shinigami, she can noticed the enemy just by its sense. Immense Spiritual Energy : Yugi possessed many amount spiritual energy after she's being attacked by an Arrancar before she becaming Shinigami but its controlled without any difficult. When the first time become Shinigami and must be making others Shinigami surprised, her Zanpakutou is not in sealed state but in Bankai state. Her spiritual preasure colour is pure black. Master Swordsmanship Specialist : In terms of fighting style while in her Shinigami form, Yugi relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from her initial training with Urahara and Ichigo, she is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus her skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki's caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Yugi is able to use another Zanpakutou (when she used Zangetsu before becaming Shinigami) in another way. Yugi's sword fighting style its similiar to her Inner Hollow's sword fighting style do. Shunpo Experts : Even though Yugi didn't learn another Shinigami technique but it seems Yugi its good at Shunpo since Yoruichi teached her on that part. Teleportation : '''For unknown reason, Yugi has the ability to teleport a short distance. She uses this to attack and surprise her opponents. It is unknown if she can teleport over longer distances. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant : While in her Human body, Yugi has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by her father. She repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Yugi has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Immense Strength : '''Even without her Shinigami powers, Yugi has shown herself to be deceptively strong, as shown from her ability to kick a man's butt through a concrete floor. '''Keen Intellect: Despite her somewhat tomboy appearance, Yugi has shown herself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In her high school, Yugi's grades are almost always near the top, despite her work as a substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Yugi appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Its been showed when Yugi is always win at training card game after knowing her opponent's deck. Zanpakutō Munraito (月明かり, lit. "Moonlight") is the name of Yugi's real zanpakutou. In its sealed state it has the same shape like ordinary katana. *'Shikai' : Its relased command is "Shine Brightly". Its shape like katana but with different sword shape and had a red diamond shape on the the tip of her sword. **'Shikai Special Ability' : This shikai state can increase into full attack-power when Yugi in her former Reitai form and when it needed its can dissappear and appear again for making surprise attack on its opponent. ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using her reiatsu within on the sword, this slash takes the form of a dark black crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Yugi appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike's attack which is blue and white, Yugi's is pure black and white. ***'Yami no Game' (影ゲーム, Game of Darkness or more be known as Shadow Games): This ability its the most unique attack from all Zanpakutou, once the enemy seen its light, it'll be trap on the illusion been Yugi wished for. *[[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Yami Munraito '(やみ 月明かり, ''Dark of Moonlight): Unlike the other Bankai forms, Yugi's Zanpakutou in this state wasn't all changed but it appears in another shape katana with the shape of tsuba resembles a vampire bat creature. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can even withstand getting crushed by force. **'''Bankai Special Ability: Munraito, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using her reiatsu within on the sword, this slash takes the form of a dark black crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Yugi appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike's attack which is black and red, but Yugi's when Bankai is black and purple. ***'Kuroi no Hana' (暗いフラワー, Dark Flower) : This attack its activated when enemy is in on its Bankai area, then the dark blossom flower will grown using absorbed of its opponent's reiatsu. Also at that time, when the dark blossom flower bloomed, it will scatter and kill its opponent's body without any noticed. ***'Yami no Game Banpaia Mode' (影ゲーム 吸血鬼モード, Shadow Games Vampire Mode) : This attack its powerful version of Yami no Game, but in this mode the user of this technique's eyes changed into red (or vampire eyes mode) also its effect more stronger and makes enemy felt more full shock and pain the different is when trapped in its own opponent's illusion which they created from the greatest fear in they heart. Hollows Ability *'Hollow's Eyes' : Yugi achieved this technique after meeting Hollow Ichigo during his fight against Ichigo.This ability allows Yugi to read, and analyze her opponets at will. This the reason why Yugi can know the ability of her opponent and her friends as well. It makes her eyes become yellow eyes and black sclera but she doing this without using or activated her Hollow mask. Hollowfication : Main article : Mizuki Shirosaki / Hollow Mizuki Hollow Mask: (Coming soon) *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Yugi's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. Equipment 'Substitute Shinigami Badge ': When Yugi was brought before the Soul Society and explained her situation, she was given a Shinigami substitute badge to officially mark her status, as well as give her a "license" to hunt Hollows and fight dangers that arise in and around her town. The badge gives Yugi the ability to separate her soul from her body in the absence of a Mod-Soul. It also alerts her to the presence of Hollows in near her, like a Denreishinki. The badge can also be dangerous and thus it has built in protection making it invisible to normal Humans. Quotes *(To Shirosaki) "Whoever you are, I'm not scare at you even though you're an inner-hollow or something. I'll became your partner! Let's fight together as a team!!" *''"Jeez... Why he always called me 'Mugetsu' like that?! Such annoying but its okay if he want to call me so badly and I like that nickname too."'' *(About Zangetsu) "I'm really happy can fight together along with him until the time I need to find my own Zanpakutou. Thanks Zangetsu-san, I'll promise gonna became more powerful than now. By the way, I really like your Bankai and your Getsuga Tenshō. I hope my Zanpakutou does do the same as you do." *(to Munraito when about having nickname by Yugi) "You know Munraito-san, there's something what we can't see and what we can see in this innocent world I'm living for. Its called friendship, your face its remind me about that one. Since your appearance same as him, can I call you with nickname 'Yami-san' !?" *(to Yushima)'' '"There's nothing I can do if I always run away from my fate, if I didn't met him I won't be strong as right now! He's the one who making me like this but I'll use my own power to kill you!"'' Trivia *Her name was been taken from combination name of Yugi Mutou and Nana Mizuki but actually her name its Mizuki Kurosaki then due the fanfics begin her name changed into Yugi Mizuki. *She's been called Mugetsu by her friends cause due her appearance outside look. *Yugi's theme song is SIGN by Brown Eyed Girls. (*Japanese ver.) Behind the Scene *Her appearance is based off of Saya Otonashi, from Blood+. *The shape of both Shikai and Bankai is based off of from Saya Otonashi's sword (Blood+) and Saya Kisaragi's sword (Blood-C) *The Untold Zanpakutou Tales Arc is inspired and based off of from Bleach's Zanpakutou Unknown Tales Arc. Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Yugiskaga Category:Shinigami Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Human-Shinigami Hybrid Category:Students Category:Main Characters